Life And Love In Konoha High
by Crimson Rekrin
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata are the new kids at Konoha High. In school, they meet a few certain boys and mabe even fall in love. Because of that, they might even end up making new enemies also. sakuXsasu tenXneji inoXkiba temaXshika hinaXnaru
1. The First Day

**Life And Love In Konoha High**

**Chapter 1: First Day Of Konoha High**

The time was currently 7:45 in Konoha. There was a group of teens standing outside of Konoha High.

"This is it guys. We're finally in high school after all these years." said a pink haired teen.

"Yeah. Just remember girls, we stick together no matter what." Said a blonde with her hair in a high pony tail.

There was a total of five girls starting to walk into the gate of their new school.

One had pink hair with sparkling emerald green eyes and was named Sakura.

The second one had blonde hair with baby blue eyes and was named Ino.

The third had blackish blue hair with piercing white eyes and was named Hinata.

The fourth had sandy brown hair with sea blue eyes and was named Temari.

The last one had chocolate brown hair with dazzling hazel eyes and was named Tenten.

The five girls were the best of friends and had known each other since preschool. Nothing could separate them. They even spent more tome hanging out with each other than they did their families. Well back to the story.

Anyways, the girls were walking to their lockers which were of coarse next to each others. They got their needed materials and walked to their homeroom. They also had all of their classes together.

While heading to homeroom, they were so worried that they were going to be late that they weren't paying attention to the other students around them. As soon as they got to their home base, there wasn't a teacher in the room and student were running around freely.

They all sighed in relief and made their way to the back of the classroom, seating themselves next to each other.

There were five guys sitting in front of them.

The first one had raven hair and deep onyx eyes.

The second one had dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

The third one had chocolate brown hair and piercing white eyes like Hinata did.

The fourth one had dark brown hair and black eyes and resembled a dog.

The last one had black hair and they couldn't see his eyes because he was asleep.

They noticed the blonde and the raven haired tens were talking about something that they couldn't here. The next thing you know, the raven haired hit the blonde over the head and turned away.

The blonde just started shouting random things like "What they hell did I do!" or "Why are you such a jerk teme!"

The other black haired teen woke up and muttered something that sounded like 'troublesome' then fell back asleep.

They five girls were now giggling at the seen before then and watched in amusement. The five boys heard the giggling and turned around to face the girls.

"What are you laughing at!?!?" demanded the dog boy.

"You guys!" shouted all the girls at once.

"Just who do you think you are to be laughing at us! I mean we should be laughing at you because you all look like freaks!" shouted the dog boy again.

"For you information, we don't think we're some body, we are some body! In fact, We're Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Kunai, and me Hinata Hyuuga." answered Hinata.

"I see that you're not stuttering any more Hinata." said the white eyed guy.

"You know this guy, Hinata?" asked all her friends.

"You know this girl Neji?" asked all of his friends.

"Of coarse! That's my cousin." they said at the same time. Every one looked surprised at what their best friends just said, well except for Sasuke, because he thinks he's just too damn cool.

Every one was quiet so Sakura was just about to start up a conversation, when she was interrupted by Sasukes fan girl coming into the classroom.

As soon as the door opened, Sasuke quickly dashed under the desk, motioning for them to act like he wasn't there yet.

One minute later, the door opened once again, this time to reveal a tall man wit silver hair, an eye patch, and a mask covering the bottom half of his face.

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm late,. I was helping-"

"LIAR" the whole class chorused.

The man sweat dropped anime-style.

"Why are you all so mean? Any way, we only have…about ten minutes left so just talk with your friends and all of that. Just don't bother me while I'm reading." With that, the whole class began talking. Again.

The girls were already planning what they were going to do, even though it was only Monday. Oh well! It's always better to get a head start right? Any ways, back to the-

**BRING! BRING! BRING!** Went the school bell. They all headed to their next class (the girls have all of their classes with the boys. Ironic much?).

Next they had P.E. with Gai-sensei. They were all really good at so it was one of their favorite classes. As soon as they entered the gym, a guy with thick eyebrows, a bowl shaped hair cut, and was wearing a green spandex suit.

"Hello my youthful cherry blossom! I am the youthful Rock Lee! Sakura, please be my girlfriend!"

"Um, no," she replied.

"Why? Am I not youthful enough?" he said with tears starting to come down his eyes. Oh no. Sakura was starting to feel bad for him as he started to run away.

"W-mmm mm mmm mmmmmm!" she tried to say "Wait, I'm sorry, I'll go out with you!" but someone put their hand over her mouth.

She looked at the owner. It was Neji.

"Sakura, I've told Hinata this many times. Don't say anything that you'll regret." he said calmly while removing his hand.

"Right. Thank you Neji." she replied, a bit red with embarrassment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Please read and review! Wait, you've already read. Anyways, Please review.**


	2. PE And Randomness

-1**Life And Love In Konoha High**

**Chapter 2: School And Wars**

Recap:

"Hello my youthful cherry blossom! I am the youthful Rock Lee! Sakura, please be my girlfriend!"

"Um, no," she replied.

"Why? Am I not youthful enough?" he said with tears starting to come down his eyes. Oh no. Sakura was starting to feel bad for him as he started to run away.

"W-mmm mm mmm mmmmmm!" she tried to say "Wait, I'm sorry, I'll go out with you!" but someone put their hand over her mouth.

She looked at the owner. It was Neji.

"Sakura, I've told Hinata this many times. Don't say anything that you'll regret." he said calmly while removing his hand.

"Right. Thank you Neji." she replied, a bit red with embarrassment.

Now:

"Ne, Sakura, why are you all red like that? You don't like Neji-neesan, do you?" asked Hinata.

"No I'm just extremely embarrassed! I mean, I almost went out with that freak! I felt so guilty and sorry for him!" she replied.

"If you say so." said Hinata.

"Come on! Give her a break Hinata! We all know she likes Sasgay-I mean Sasuke!" said Temari.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I SEND YOU BOTH TO THE HOSPITAL, DAMN IT!" shouted Tenten.

"All right my youthful class! Today we will run fifty laps around the school! March out to the youthful daylight of autumn and fell the youthful breeze as you run oh so youthfully!" shouted their weird sensei named Gai.

"He is so effing gay!" all the girls said at the same time.

They each grabbed their Iphones and headed out smirking. That wasn't a good sign. Usually when they all smirk they are up to no good or ready to creep people out or both.

As soon as they hit the sunlight-

"AAHH!! THE LIGHT!" shouted Sakura.

"IT BURNS!!" shouted Tenten.

"I'M GONNA DIE!!" shouted Hinata.

"I'M BURNING IN HELL!!" shouted Temari.

"I'M MELTING!!" shouted Ino.

"No you just sound like the singer from Aiden!" some random goth kid yelled out. And with that said, they fell to they ground.

The guys saw this and went to their sides instantly.

"Are you girls okay?" Naruto asked, worry written on his face. The girls all of a sudden started laughing their asses off.

"What the fuck is so funny!?!" exclaimed Kiba.

"You guys actually fell for that cheap trick?!?!" Ino managed to say.

All of a sudden, the singer from Aiden was spotted in the shadows. "I'm a vampire! I'm gonna suck out your blood!" he said as he stepped into the sunlight. "AHH!!! I'M MELTING! MELTING!" he said as he collapsed. You could then see his band coming. "There he his! Let's torch him!" With that he got up and ran away. "Oh crap! It's the dreaded producers! Run away!" they shouted and ran for the hills.

"O…K…"

"That was weird!"

They all started laughing again.

"Get started on your youthful laps already!" shouted Gai-sensei. The girls all turned on their music and started running.

Hinata was listening to 'Welcome To My Life' by Simple Plan.

Sakura was listening to 'Pain' by Three Days Grace.

Ino was listening to 'Sk8er Boi' by Avril Lavigne.

Tenten was listening to 'The Attack' by 30 Seconds To Mars.

And lastly, Temari was listening to 'Note To Self' by From First To Last.

At The Exact same time, all of their tunes changed to 'Ohio Is For Lovers' by Hawthorne Heights. They all started to sing different parts.

Hinata:

Hey there,  
I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all.

Where you are and how you feel. 

Sakura:

With these lights off as these wheels  
keep rolling on and on. (and on and on and on...)  
Slow things down or speed them up. 

Ino:

Not enough or way too much. (and on and on and on...)  
How are you when I'm gone?

All:  
And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it on my own.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.  
Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone. 

Temari:  
Spare me just three last words.  
"I love you" is all she heard.  
I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever. 

Tenten:

Spare me just three last words.

"I love you" is all she heard.

I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever.

All:  
And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it on my own.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.  
Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.

You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.

(YOU...KILL...ME...WELL)  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
My final breath is gone  
So I can fall asleep tonight

And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it on my own.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.  
Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.

(YOU...KILL...ME...WELL)  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.

"I love that song!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Yes. You girls can sing it pretty good. Who was that, Hawthorne Heights?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She replied.

"Nothing, I just like them, and your singing. You can actually sing pretty good while your running."

"Thanks?" By now, they had all amazingly finished their laps.

They were now talking about the big concert on Saturday.

"I can't wait!" said Ino.

"I know!" replied Hinata.

"It's gonna be so freakin awesome!" said Sakura.

"Are your sibs going, Temari?" asked Tenten.

"Only Gaara. You know how Kankuro doesn't like this 'crap that's a pathetic excuse of music' He has no clue what he's been missing!" Temari replied.

"What's this troublesome concert that you girls are babbling about?" asked Shikamaru.

"You don't know!?! It's only the most awesome band ever!!!" exclaimed Temari.

"Who is it damn it!?!?" Kiba asked.

All the boys looked curious, even if some showed it more than others.

"MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!!!" all the girls shouted at the same time.

"They're coming to Konoha!?!?!" shouted/asked Sasuke?

"Duh!" replied Sakura.

"We must get our tickets after school!" ordered Neji.

"You guys could come with us! We were going to go after school too!" said Tenten.

They all agreed as soon as the bell rang.


	3. More School And Concert Tickets

-1**Life And Love In Konoha High**

**Chapter 3: More School and Tickets**

Recap:

"We must get our tickets after school!" ordered Neji.

"You guys could come with us! We were going to go after school too!" said Tenten.

They all agreed as soon as the bell rang.

Now:

School was pretty boring, except for the exception that the girls _**ALMOST**_ got into a fight. I stress the word almost.

It was eighth period, or their free period. They were all doing different things under the cool shade of a cherry blossom tree.

Hinata was listening to Naruto talk about different kinds of ramen.

Sakura was sparring with Sasuke.

Tenten was showing Neji haw to make a needle shooter out of a led pencil.

Ino was talking to Kiba about different dogs.

Temari and Shika were talking about music and watching clouds.

Everything was going great. That is until Ami showed up. Ami was the school bitch. She thought every one liked her and she could get whatever she wanted whenever she wanted.

"Hey you girls over there! Can you come here? I want to talk to you!" she shouted out to them. The girls started to walk over there.

"What do you want Ami?" asked Sakura.

"Listen her, bitches, stay away from _my _boys! You got that!?!" she asked/shouted.

"Your boys?" asked Tenten.

"They are not any ones for a matter of fact." stated Ino.

"Oh well. Whatever I say, goes. If you don't stay away from them, you will find your selves in serious trouble. So just leave them alone." she stated back.

"Excuse me for saying, but that will be hard judging by the fact that we are all good friends now." stated Hinata.

"I told you I don't give a shit! You will stay the fuck away from them!" she shouted back.

"You know what?!? Just fuck off already Ami! We are all sick and tired of putting up you already! So why don't you just take your little clones and stay out of others' lives!" shouted Temari.

"No. I don't think I will. All I demand is that you all stay the fuck away from them." Ami replied.

"THAT'S IT! YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF, BITCH!!!" shouted…Hinata.

"BRING IT!"

Hinata was actually just about to punch her strait in the nose, but she couldn't. She looked behind her and saw Naruto restraining her. The same with the other girls because they were about to do the same thing. They were having a lot of trouble restraining them too.

"Come on girls, these old hags aren't worth it." stated Kiba.

The girls had calmed down and the guys had let them go.

"Dog Boy is right. They're nothing but a group of pathetic old hags." stated Temari. The girls agreed and started to walk away. That's when Ami got a big rock and threw it at Temari.

It was just about to hit her but was stopped by…sand? Gaara, Temari's brother was usually with her and her friends when possible, just helping them through hardships.

"Who was trying to hit my sister and her friends?" He demanded to know. Mess with his sibs or their friends and you will surely pay. Every one pointed to Ami.

He was giving her a glare that said Touch-Or-Harm-Them-In-Any-Way-And-You-Will-Surely-Have-An-Early-And-Painful-Death. That scared her shitless. Sowhat did she do you ask? What all preppy girls like her do, she ran for dear life.

"Are you girls okay?" he asked, not noticing the guys yet. As you can tell, Gaara is really overprotective of his siblings and their friends. His sibs are that he has left since their mom and dad were brutally murdered before their eyes. And their friends were also like family to them, so he of coarse protected them too.

"Yea Gaara, we're all fine, thank you." Said Hinata politely. Then Gaara noticed the guys and looked at them as if they would kill the girls.

"Who are they?" he asked, nodding towards the guys.

"They are all some new friends we made." replied Sakura.

"Let me warn you all, if you do anything to harm them in any way, you will surely die am early and very slow and painful death. Do you understand me?" he asked threateningly.

The boys seemed scared shitless of them even though some of them didn't show it (coughsasukecoughnejicough sorry, getting a nasty cough). "Yes sir!" they said.

"Good. And Temari, meet me and Kankuro by the front of the school after you get your things. We still need to get our tickets." he reminded them.

"Okay. And I thought Kankuro didn't like My Chemical Romance though?" She replied.

"He doesn't. I'm making him go any ways." he said with a smirk. Now Gaara was over protective, but he still loved to torture people. Namely Kankuro.

Later After School

They were all walking home now. They had gotten their tickets and were each heading home.

They were all excited and couldn't wait till the weekend. They had all planned to have a big sleepover at Hinata's place. It would be fun especially since it would take place right after the concert.

The only thing that would ruin it would be if they lost their tickets or some tragedy happened and some one died or got severely injured (Like that would happen with Gaara around).

They were going to have a blast!


End file.
